creaturas oscuras
by nightmore
Summary: dos seres de increible poder se conoceran ambos por la ley magica son conciderados oscuros asi mantenerse a bajo perfir es lo mejor pero cuando ambos lideres de la oscuridad y de la luz los quieran de su lado a quien escogeran por quien lucharan su desicion puede decidir el valance de la luz o la oscuridad...
1. Chapter 1

Cada noche tenia el mismo terror que si no hacia lo que el quería mataría a mí madre.

Mi nombre es Selene Valerius no tengo segundo apellido porque no se quien es mi padre y creo que nunca lo sabré desde que tengo memoria he estado encerrada en este castillo junto con mi madre ella me cuido hasta los cinco años que me apartaron de ella y me comenzaron a entrenar, mi madre nunca me dijo porque estábamos aquí le dije que porque no huíamos y me respondió que ella no podría romper las barreras del castillo pero eso no quería decir que yo tampoco no pudiera desde ese día que tenia 6 años puse mas empeño en aprender artes de lucha y magia mis clases siempre era supervisadas por el mismo rey como el se hace decir su nombre era Magnus y quería gobernar a cada creatura mágica que existiera y es por eso que mi madre y yo fuimos traídas aquí según ese hombre yo puedo hacer cosas que nadie mas puede con solo desearlo creo cosas y mi condición como sílfide me hace mas a fin con la magia y los elementos el problema es que mi cuerpo no podía soportar tanto poder mientras mas magia utilizara mi cuerpo y salud decaían es por eso que el ordeno que me entrenaran mi deber era protegerle de sus enemigos y hacer lo que sea para eliminarlos o si no mi madre lo pagaba a los 8 años Salí por primera vez del castillo el quería eliminar un pueblo que le estaba poniendo resistencia el mismo quería ir en persona así que me llevo

-sabes lo que pasara si no cumples con protegerme matare a tu madre-asentí una decima vez íbamos a caballo Micaela me llevaba a mi tenia de 20 años y era una creatura mágica mas no sabia cual llegamos al pueblo era realmente hermoso aria me tenia con ella en todo momento y yo simplemente cerré los ojos no quería ver la destrucción el horror de la gente

-no es magnifico como todo sale como querías-dijo Magnus a mi lado no lo mire me tomo la barbilla y me hizo mirarlo puso mi mano en mi mejilla y la retiro húmeda estaba llorando

-no sientas lastima por los débiles camina-dijo antes de jalarme cerré los ojos y me concentre en poner un escudo a nuestro alrededor

-bien hecho –dijo Magnus al ver como unos aldeanos intentaban atacarnos pero simplemente no podía llegar

-enciérralos has que estén acorralados-dijo suspire y alce mi mano hice un circulo alrededor y una especie de burbuja fue empujando a los aldeanos

-bien ahora júntalos en el centro de la aldea-dijo asentí e ice lo que me pidió eran unos quince los que quedaban me fije en ellos su terror era palpable pero lo que me llamo la atención era una señora era rubia como mi madre y trataba de ocultar a alguien mas pequeño era una niña rubia también igual que su madre

-mátenlos a todos eso obtienen por no unirse a mi-dijo jadee al ver como ellos se acercaban a los aldeanos y separaban a la pequeña de su madre entonces es cuando grite

-NO-grite y por inercia los soldados de Magnus fueron aventados lejos los aldeanos aprovecharon para luchar o escapar la madre y la niña lo intentaron pero el mismo Magnus las agarro

-déjalas ir por favor-dije el rio

-así que por ellas aventaste a mis soldados valla , valla tal vez debería matarlas yo mismo –la pequeña temblaba

-a mi hija no por favor a mi hija no- llore aun mas

-hagamos esto entretenido Selene escoge a una de ella para que se salve la que escojas se quedara con tigo y harás lo que quieras con ella-dijo mire asustada a ambas la señora me miro

-escoge a mi hija por favor escógela a ella –

-yo no-ella me volvió a interrumpir

-hazlo-dijo puse mis manso en mis ojos era tan desesperante

-el tiempo se acaba Selene decide a ahora o matare a las dos-lo mire

-escojo a la niña-dije mi voz sonó temblorosa el rio y aventó a la niña a mis pies

-mamá-grito al ver como Magnus alzaba una daga

-espera yo lo are –dije el me alzo una ceja y me tendió la daga

-suéltala ella no se escapara-dije el lo hizo pero volvió a amenazar a la niña suspire

-recuéstese-dije sin mirarla la señora lo hizo la mire sus ojos eran grises

-lo lamento mucho-dije ella me sonrió

-no le dolerá-dije ella asintió tome la daga y la alce antes de llegar a traspasarla solté la daga y puse mi mano en su corazón poniendo toda la magia que podía reunir

-deseo que duerma y no vuelva a despertar que siempre tenga paz-dije sus ojos se fueron cerrando

-cuídala-susurro antes de desvanecerse por completo me levante y corte mi mano una gota de sangre callo en ella entonces susurre

-tierra agua viento fuego tómenla con ustedes y llévenla feliz donde nada mas podrá perturbarla-dije su cuerpo se fue desapareciendo y solo nací de la tierra una pequeña flor blanca

-maldita mocosa debiste usar la daga-grito Magnus tomando una espada me interpuse entre la niña y el

-dije que la podría matar mas no dije que lo iba a hacer con la daga y ella aun me pertenece o faltara a su palabra-dije el gruño y en un rápido movimiento me dio una cachetada mi cuerpo me estaba pasando factura y caí al suelo y perdí la conciencia.


	2. la huida

**hola me llamo esmeralda pueden decirme esme**

**espero que disfruten este cap y por favor denme su opinión soy nueva escribiendo y creo que se nota en fin en el tercer cap se empezaran a integrar gente del mundo magico espero y les guste ...**

Al despertar alguien estaba a mi lado poniendo una paño húmedo en mi frente suspire hasta que recordé lo que había pasado abrí los ojos de golpe y en un movimiento esta fuera de la cama escuche un jadeo mire era la niña rubia con un trapo húmedo en sus manos me sentí culpable con tan solo mirarla baje mi vista

-perdona no quería asustarte –dijo su voz era cálida nége

-no tienes que disculparte –dije caminando hacia la ventana estaba oscuro

-cuando tiempo estuve desmayada-dije escuche un pequeño suspiro supongo que me tendrá miedo

-hace dos días-dijo asentí me dirigí al baño y me metí a bañar me mire en el espejo y mi mejilla esta un poco morada pero se quitaría pronto no le tome importancia y bañe tenia que pensar como iba asacar a la niña de aquí, Salí y me dirigí al armario ella esta aun parada al lado de mi cama fruncí el seño al mirarla estaba segura que seguía teniendo la misma ropa desde aquel día me encamine hacia ella

-el baño es esa puerta puedes ocuparlo –le dije ella seguía mirando el piso suspire y extendí mi mano

-se que lo que has vivido es horrible pero te aseguro que te sacare de aquí esta bien te protegeré hasta que estés lejos de este lugar vamos-dije tomándole de la mano y llevándola al baño la deje sola después de que prepare el agua y me dispuse a vestirme estaba segura que era hora de cenar así que saque un vestido rosa Magnus siempre se empeñaba en que vistiera así cuando no estaba entrenando saque uno en amarrillo para la niña y unas zapatillas blancas yo unas negras escuche como se abría la puerta y le sonreí lo mas tranquilizadoramente que pude

-ponte esto por favor-dije ella no me miro de nuevo y solo lo hizo suspire supongo que me odiaba escuche como tocaban la puerta me encamine a abrirla tratando de tapar a la otra niña de la vista

-oh ya estas despierta entonces se te ordena ir a cenar-dijo maría asentí

-ya voy-dije con la voz sin emoción

-ella no podrá ir –dijo maría mirando a la niña rubia fruncí el ceño

-quien dice que no-dije ella me miro

-el señor te castigara-dijo la mire

-eso no me impedirá llevarla-dije fríamente antes de cerrar la puerta suspire y me gire

-estas lista-dije ella asintió aun sin hablarme

-entonces vamos, en el comedor estará el su nombre es Magnus –dije ella alzo por fin la mirada una de odio me obligue a no bajar la vista

-no te ara nada te lo prometo-dije no creía que me fuera a creer pero estaba muy dispuesta a cumplir esa oración

-vamos-dije ella me siguió cerré el cuarto y me encamine hacia el comedor

-valla ya despertaste-dijo burlonamente Magnus no le conteste como siempre tome la mano de la niña y la senté a mi lado

-que hace esa mocosa aquí –dijo sonríe

-ella cenara con nosotros-dije mirándole el golpeo la mesa tome la mano de la niña

-eso no-dijo levantándose cree un campo el rededor de nosotras el gruño molesto

-esta bien pero nadie le servirá comida-dijo sonreí esperando eso quite el campo de fuerza me dolía mantenerlo con las protecciones que tenia el castillo me pusieron un plato en frente era pollo y puré de papa agarre el plato y se lo pase a la niña

-come –le dije bajo ella me miro asentí ella empezó a comer

-tu maldita mocosa-grito Magnus le mire

-intenta detenerla-dije alzando el campo el se volvió a sentar

-como quieras la que se quedara sin comer eres tu-dijo antes de sentarse y volver a comer suspire y alenté a que comiera la niña cuando termino sabia que el no me dejaría ir asi como así la mire no creo que se haiga grabado el camino de regreso al cuarto

-terminaste-ella sintió le tome de la mano

-compermiso-me obligue a decir el se levanto

-a donde creer que vas Selene –dijo suspire como lo sospechaba el me aria pagar desobedecerle

-sabes llegar a la habitación sola-dije esperaba que si pero ella negó mirando al suelo suspire

-iré a dejarle a la habitación después iré a su despacho mi señor con permiso –dije antes de que me digiera algo tome de la mano a la niña y la jale hacia el pasillo abrí la puerta de la habitación

-no salgas de aquí –dije antes de cerrar la puerta me encamine hacia el despacho de Magnus esperando que el que le haiga dicho mi señor mejorara un poco las cosas aunque no tenia muchas esperanzas

- puedo pasar-dije después de haber tocado en la enorme puerta de roble un pase se escucho y abrí la puerta el estaba sentado en el escritorio con una daga me tense

-bien querida Selene sabes que pasa por desobedecerme cierto-dijo asentí

-si Magnus-dije el me miro furioso

-y veo que aun eres desobediente tal vez solo debería matar a la otra mocosa a ver si así aprendes –mi cara siguió inexpresiva

-usted me la dio así que me pertenece no tiene derecho sobre ella-dije el me miro furioso para luego sonreí

-esta bien de todas formas creo que así aprendas la lección así que de ahora en adelante se le servirán las comidas como a ti pero a cambio no podrás ver a tu madre nunca mas-dijo le mire con miedo

-mientras no me entregues tu misma a esa mocosa no podrás volver a ver a tu madre –jadee

-no usted prometió que si hacia lo que decía me dejaría verla –dije el rio

-no es mi decisión Selene es tuya entrégame a esa mocosa y la veras-dijo endurecí mi rostro

-es todo vete-dijo asentí y me encamine fuera cuando abrí la puerta en ella se encontraba maría por un instante me pareció ver pena en su mirada antes de que se volviera inexpresiva no le tome importancia y me encamine hacia mi habitación la abrí y escuche su respingo por miedo suponía le sonreí un poco

-te daré un pijama –dije no tenia muchos solo uno me lo había dado mama no sabia de donde lo había sacado pero me lo regalo en un cumpleaños se lo tendí era calentito

-quieres tomar otro baño-ella negó asentí

-puedes cambiarte aquí entonces-dije fui al armario y saque la ropa que usaba para entrenar era un pans y una playera blanca también saque un pequeño relicario en forma de corazón lo tome y me encere en el baño abrí el grifo de agua y me metí y solo en tonces me permití llorar abrí el relicario y en el había la foto de mi madre era rubia y de impresionantes ojos violetas por lo menos me alegraba tener algo de ella ya que mis ojos eran de igual color llore viendo el retrato pero no iba a dejar que lastimaran mas a la niña cerré el grifo y me vestí bufe al ver a la niña dormida en el diván la deje allí por el momento pero mañana ella también dormiría en la cama después de todo yo casi no duermo apague las luces y le puse mantas encima y una almohada bajo su cabeza y tome un libro ahora mas que nunca tenia que entrenar el doble física y mentalmente mas si quiero mantener viva a esta niña .

Alethia pov

Dos semanas había pasado desde que estoy en este lugar ella me dejaba con maría que iba a los huertos para recoger la frutas y verduras que cultivaban y me llevaba cuando terminaba maría me daba un par de frutas para que comiera mientras ella hacia cosas en la cocina ya en la hora de la cena me dejaba en la habitación de ella y me metía a bañar para vestirme ella llegaba cuando yo salía del baño directo a bañarse casi siempre llegaba con algo parecido al baro no me fijaba mucho salía del baño y se ponía una especie de crema para luego ponerse el vestido y zapatillas y salía yo siguiéndola.

Así pasaban los días hoy estaba en la cocina esperando a maría

-perdona Alethia pero hoy no iremos a la huerta –dijo hice una pequeña mueca lo único entretenido era ir a la huerta me recordaba a mi madre en el pueblo

-quiero hablar con tigo vamos a dar un paseo-dijo asentí me tendió una manzana que tome

-que es señora maría-dije ella me miro

-odias a la señorita Selene no es así-dijo me tense

-si ella es igual que el-dije recordando ese día en el pueblo

-no lo es Alethia ella no es igual que el-dijo fruncí el seño

-a no entonces por que lo protegió ese día hace todo lo que el quiere –dije ella seguía caminando

-sabes por que lo hace-dijo fruncí el seño

-que me importa porque lo haga es igual de detestable que el-dije ella me tomo de los hombros haciéndome mirarla directamente a los ojos

-Magnus tiene a su madre encarcelada –dijo la mire con sorpresa

-el capturo a Selene y a su madre y las separo obligo a Selene a entrenar y hacer lo que el quisiera si no hiere a su madre aun así ella desobedeció a Magnus para salvarte –dijo jadee

-porque ella aria eso-dije ella sonrió

-tal vez debas preguntarse lo –dijo nége sentí su mano alzando mi barbilla

-sabes que el castigo que recibió a cambio de que el te dejara en paz fue dejar de ver a su madre-dijo la mire con los ojos llorosos

-porque –dije ella se encogió de hombros

-no te digo esto para que te sientas mal pequeña te lo digo para que puedas ser una amiga para Selene-dijo la mire con confusión

-sabes Magnus nos prohíbe tratarla bien así que si no queremos que ella o su madre paguen las consecuencias tenemos que tratarla fríamente –dijo

-porque ordeno que la trataran así-dije por primera vez vi una mirada de odio tan profunda

-porque quiere hacer que se sienta sola, quiere que piense que la única persona que la quiere se encuentra entre las paredes de este castillo para que siempre regrese a este lugar, la obligo a tener el razonamiento de una adulta-dijo lo ultimo susurrándolo después de eso ella simplemente me hizo regresar a la cocina no dure mucho allí y me encamine hacia la habitación de ella. Oh bueno de Selene, no podía sacarme de la cabeza las palabras de maría si yo aquí llevo dos semanas y no me siento tan sola debido a maría y los demás trabajadores de aquí, Selene no tiene ni eso en las mañanas solo entrenar llega y yo no le hablo duerme en el diván porque me dejo la cama pero varias veces me quedo despierta y ella siempre tiene un libro en la mano nunca la he visto dormirse y cuando me levanto ella ya se abra ido a entrenar

-no sabe como ser una niña-dije en voz alta

-decías-dijo una voz suave salte y me gire era ella nége a Selene ella asintió y se metió a bañar salió sostuvo la crema de nuevo y se la puso en los brazos mire con atención la crema se la ponía y los moretones se tapaban jadee ella giro

-te pasa algo-dijo

-porque –dije ella frunció el seño y miro hacia donde miraba se encogió de hombros

-no es nada-dijo antes de tomar la crema y el vestido y encerrarse en el baño empecé a llorar pronto el baño se abrió y sentí unos brazos a mi alrededor

Selene POV

Termine de ponerme el vestido en el baño no quería traumarla mas de lo que estaba cuando de pronto se escucho el llanto no me lo pensé y corrí hacia ella la encontré de rodillas en el suelo me senté a su lado y la abrace no sabia que hacer, no sabia como consolarla así que le dije lo que quisiera escuchar un día

-tranquila todo esta bien no voy a dejar que te dañen mas estoy aquí-dije y lo seguí repitiendo sin dejarla de abrazar alguien toco ala puerta y la abrieron fruncí el seño era maría

-que-dije bruscamente ella nos miro suspire y su mirada se volvió fría

-el señor ya ha bajado a cenar las espera-dijo fruncí el seño mire a la niña en mis brazos y suspire

-pasa y cuídala-dije subí a la niña a mi cama y deje que maría entrara la abrazo en mi lugar y yo me encamine a cenar.

Alethia pov

-ya pequeña todo esta bien tranquila-dijo maría la mire

-estaba llena de moretones-dije sollozando maría me apretó mas contra si

-es por el entrenamiento pequeña su cuerpo a veces no puede digerir tanta magia es por eso que Magnus la obliga a entrenar –dijo maría suspire

-que hago maría-dije ella me sonrió y me arrullo

-traten de ser amigas enséñale que puede tener amigos –dijo asentí

-lo are después de todo ella se parece a mi –dije maría sonrió y no dejo de abrazarme hasta que Selene vino maría se levanto y se fue sin darnos una segunda mirada

-te encuentras mejor-dijo ella asentí me tendió una canasta la tome y le quite el trapito que tenia adentro era queso jamón y pan y un poco de jugo

-es para que cenes-dijo la mire y fruncí el seño su mejilla estaba un poco roja

-te volvió a pegar-dije ella se sorprendió supongo que porque le hable reacciono y se encogió de hombros

-no pasa nada-dijo y se encamino al baño me levante y la detuve

-gracias-dije ella se giro su rostro estaba inexpresivo pero sus ojos en ellos se mostraba confusión

-porque-dijo sonreí

-por todo-dijo su confusión se aumento

-no he hecho nada aun no te he sacado de aquí-dijo me encogí de hombros

-pero aun así me estas protegiendo –dije alzo una ceja

-por que no cenas-dijo antes de soltarse y meterse al baño suspire e hice lo que me pido al salir ella ya se encontraba con ese pans feo y esa camiseta

-no tienes frio –dije ella me miro antes de negar la vi tomar el libro uno diferente de ayer

-porque lees tanto-dije

-por que quiero aprender-dijo me acomode mas en la cama

-que quieres aprender –dije ella dejo de mirarme y se concentro en el libro

-todo-susurro

-eso es imposible-dije ella asintió

-tal vez –dijo para seguir leyendo

-buenas noches-dije ella asintió

-buenas noches-me acomode en la cama y me volví a sentar para mirarla

-por cierto me llamo Alethia –dije ella me miro

-y yo Selene –dijo asentí

-entonces buenas noches Selene-dije

-buenas noches Alethia-sonreí y me acosté .

Pasaron meses y fui conociendo mejor a Selene como por ejemplo que tenia una debilidad innata por las moras y frambuesas simple mente le encantaban así que cada día que iba al huerto me aseguraba de traerlas y en la noche después de la cena nos sentábamos juntas a comerlas también a veces ella me acompañaba a desayunar en la cocina maría nos servia el desayuno y nos dejaba solas para después irse a entrenar, también ella a veces salía con Magnus cuando regresaba casi siempre estaba desmayada o herida por un golpe de el y jamás me quería decir lo que hacían cuando salían aunque supongo que me lo puedo imaginar. Estábamos en la habitación cuando alguien toco a la puerta ella se tenso y se interpuso entre la puerta y yo y por esta ultima entro Magnus

-se te ofrece algo-dijo Selene el rio

-no me trates así Selene que vengo a decirte una buena noticia-dijo fruncí el seño

-te dejare ver a tu madre –dijo estaba segura que Selene ahora tenia una ceja levantada

-porque el cambio-dijo

-me has obedecido en todo sin rechistar es para que veas que si sigues así podrás llegar muy lejos con migo-dijo

-iré si ella viene con migo-dijo por un momento los ojos de el se pusieron furiosos pero aun así asintió

-esta bien-dijo antes de irse de la habitación Selene giro y me tomo de la mano

-vamos-dijo y con paso firme nos encaminamos bajamos las escaleras hasta llegar a un pasillo Magnus puso la mano en la pared y se abrió una puerta entro Selene y me hizo entrar con ella una señora rubia estaba sentada en el diván al ver a Selene se levanto corriendo y la abrazo

-mi pequeña-dijo Selene la dejo abrazarla pero aun la notaba tensa supongo que por que Magnus estaba aun en la habitación me arme de valor y lo mire

-por que no se va y espera afuera después de todo no podremos salir de aquí sin usted no es cierto-dije el me miro furiosos

-maldita mocosa-dijo caminando hacia mi Selene en un instante estaba en frente de mi

-no te atrevas -dijo Selene

-ella tiene razón Magnus tanto nos temes que ni siquiera puedes dejarnos platicar a solas-dijo la señora Magnus nos miro enfadado a las tres y salió de la habitación Selene me miro y sonrió un poco

-gracias –dijo

-y bien por que no me presentas a tu amiga-dijo la señora era muy hermosa su piel era como de porcelana su espeso y largo cabello rubio caía en ondas suaves y sus hermosos ojos violetas resplandecían cuando miraban a Selene

-ella es Alethia, Alethia ella es rosalie mi madre-dijo

-un gusto conocerla señora-dije ella me sonrió

-el gusto es mío-dijo nos tomo de la mano y se sentó en el diván pusimos unos cojines en el suelo la señora rosalie empezó a acariciar la cabeza de Selene

-mama porque siento que me dirás algo que no me gustara-dijo Selene la señora rosalie rio delicadamente

-porque tienes buenos instintos pequeña-dijo ella suspiro beso las manos de su mama y la miro

-que me pedirás que haga-dijo Selene

-quiero que salgas de aquí a como de lugar-dijo Selene se tengo

-sin mi-dijo

-no-dijo Selene la señora rosalie le tapo la boca

-escúchame bien Selene yo no puedo ir con tigo porque estoy enferma estar encerrada a los de nuestra especie no nos cae bien ya casi no puedo usar mis poderes solo las retrasaría –dijo ella negó

-no me iré sin ti madre-ella suspiro

-lo aras juraste proteger a alethia y tienes que irte sin mirar a tras -dijo y se encamino hacia el armario saco una bolsita lila de corea larga y se la colgó a Selene

-esta bolsita es mágicamente agrandada puedes meter lo que sea en ella y no pesara mas ni se abultara solo tienes que pensar que quieres sacar antes de meter la mano en ella ve echando tu ropa y la de Alethia aquí Selene y las cosas que creas necesitar –dijo

-tu iras con nosotras madre-dijo ella la ignoro y abrió un cajón

-escúchame Selene este diario lo tienes que seguir al pie de la letra esta bien no importa como pero tienes que cumplir lo que diga aquí de acuerdo-dijo la señora rosalie

-Selene prométemelo-dijo tomando su rostro con su manos Selene suspiro

-lo prometo-dijo ella asintió feliz y lo metió en su bolsita se giro hacia mi

-hazle ver que no esta sola-dijo la señora rosalie mirándome asentí

-lo are-dije ella sonrió y beso mi mejilla se giro hacia selene

-te amo Selene-

-te amo mama y cumpliré mi promesa-dijo Selene en ese momento entro Magnus y nos saco de la habitación

Dos noches después había metido todo lo necesario en la bolsita con ayuda de maría era la tercera noche desde ese día no sabia que esperar y por lo que miraba Selene tampoco ella llego para bañarse cuando se escucho una explosión Selene corrió a la ventana y no se que abra visto pero se dirigió al armario y saco su uniforme de batalla era rojo oscuro pantalones de cuero y la chaqueta igual corrió sin mirarme y yo la seguí afuera era un caos los soldados de magnus se confundían con el fuego que estaba en el granero me asegure de no perder a Selene ella se paro de golpe mire hacia donde veía y no lo podía creer era la señora rosalie y estaba creando fuego jadee

-mama-susurro Selene era como si la hubiera escuchado porque volteo hacia ella le sonrió y le guiño el ojo Selene reacciono me tomo de la mano y me jalo con ella

-que haces hay que ayudarla –dijo ella no me hizo caso siguió empujándome estábamos por las murallas que protegían el castillo y donde se encontraba la barrera mágica Selene alzo sus dos manos y cerro los ojos la barrera se hizo visible y empezó a agrietarse hasta que destruyo Selene jadeaba para ese entonces me tomo de la mano y me hizo pasar la puerta la puerta primero.

Selene pov

Hice pasar a Alethia primero

-corre no te detengas-le grite ella lo hizo me gire el fuego aun abundaba

-te amo mama are lo prometido-dije antes de alzar la mano y empezar a destruir el castillo aun sin las barreras esto me estaba costando horrores no iba a aguantar mas si seguía así que alce mis manos y desee con todas mis fuerza que el castillo y las armas se destruyeran pronto se produjo un crujido así que traspase la puerta

-adios mama-dije y empecé a correr hacia el bosque encontré a Alethia y la sujete de la mano llevándola con migo

-vamos tenemos que poner tierra de por medio-dije ella corrió con migo. No sabia a donde podíamos ir ni siquiera sabia como lograría que Alethia se librara de todo esto solo estaba segura que no iba a dejar que Magnus nos atrapara de nuevo y que las respuestas que me faltaban estaban en el diario que me entrego mamá de aquí comienza nuestro destino.

y fin en el siguiente descubriran el mundo magico espero que les guste

comenten

chao!


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí el tercero tengo hasta el capítulo 6 así que tratare de subirlos seguidos o ustedes díganme que opinan

Espero que les guste…

-que vamos a hacer ahora-pregunto Alethia por décima vez la mire se veía un poco alterada aun ya llevábamos varios días huyendo y estaba segura que llegaríamos a un pueblito pronto

-cálmate-dije ella bufo

-cómo demonios quieres que me calme Selene somos niñas de 10 años solas en el mundo con un lunático tras nuestro cuello –dijo suspire para luego fruncir el seño

-tienes 10 años-dije no lo había sospechado ella es un año mayor que yo

-te enfocas en lo incorrecto –grito reí

-lo lamento es solo que me sorprendió que fueras un año mayor que yo –dije ella dejo de hablar para mirarme con los ojos abiertos

-tienes 9 años-dijo asentí y seguí caminando

-no lo puedo creer –susurro aun así la escuche rodé los ojos

-en serio que vamos a hacer somos niñas-volvió a decir

-vamos a estar bien ok-dije ella me miro molesta

-y cómo demonios sabes eso-dije suspire y la tome de los hombros

-mira Alethia te jure que te protegería y así va a hacer solo confía en mi vale lograre hacerlo –dije ella se quedó callada y asintió le sonríe antes de seguir caminando por fin llegamos al pueblo y la mayoría no volteaba a mirar gracias al cielo que ahora tenía una capa negra cubriendo mi uniforme Alethia venia normal creo no es que sepa mucho de moda pero por lo menos no era el uniforme de Magnus, evite pensar más en el tema y me dirigí a la primera posada que encontré me encamine hacia el dueño el local era decadente pero necesitaba descansar o no podría seguir ocultando nuestro rastro de Magnus

-que desean –dijo mirando a Alethia debería de comprarle una capa también pensé tome a Alethia de la mano y la acerque más en mí el hombre se enfocó en mi entonces baje un poco mi capa para que solo viera mis ojos morados

-necesitamos una habitación y nos la va a dar-dije concentrando la magia que me quedaba en mis palabras él se tensó antes de caminas hacia donde tenía las llaves

-cuarto nueve disfruten su estancia-dijo me sostuve la cabeza y empecé a subir las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones

-que pasa te sientes mal y que fue lo que le hiciste a ese hombre –dijo seguí caminando hasta encontrar la vendita habitación metí la llave y entre hice pasar a Alethia y cerré con llave

-Selene-dijo antes de sostenerme creo que perdí el equilibrio

-estoy bien solo eso me afecta demasiado –dije

-eso que-dijo llevándome hasta la cama

-lo que use con el hombre se llama compulsión es entrar en la mente del otro para hacer lo que tú quieras –dije Alethia me hizo sentarme en la cama

-siempre te cansa tanto-dijo suspire

-no lo sé es la primera vez que la utilizo –dije ella jadeo estaba segura que estaba pensando en aventarme el trapo que estaba sosteniendo justo ahora pero luego negó y siguió su camino al baño para regresar con el paño húmedo lo puso sobre mi nariz había sangre no lo había notado

-como sabias que funcionaria-dijo

-no lo sabía pero lo deseaba –dije ella suspiro

-no sé si eres increíblemente inteligente o insensata –dijo reí

-creo que soy ambas –dije ella negó

-iré a lavarme la cara porque no pides algo de comer toma-dije tendiéndole dinero ella asintió

-de donde sacas el dinero-dijo me encogí de hombros

-la bolsita lo tenía-dije metiéndome en el baño no era del todo cierto pero tampoco era mentira se la había quitado a unos delincuentes cuando Alethia se había quedado dormirá un día atrás suspire y me moje la cara quitando todo rastro de sangre y Salí del cuarto

-tenemos que comprar ropa-dije ella asintió

-entonces iremos de compras-dijo al parecer feliz fruncí el seño

-por qué te emociona-dije ella rio

-al fin hacemos algo que hacen las chicas normales-dijo no sabía a qué se refería así que solo me encogí de hombros aunque ahora que lo pensaba supongo que tenía razón las niñas de mi edad de seguro ni sabían pelear ni manejar diferentes tipos de armas y complementarlos con la magia ahora que lo pensaba Alethia también era una sílfide igual que yo pero no notaba tanto poder mágico me pregunto por que

-Selene ya han traído la comida –dijo en eso escuche los toques a la puerta me encamine hacia ella y abrí

-gracias –dije entregándole el dinero y cerré la puerta le entre el plato a Alethia ella me miro

-tú también tienes que comer-dijo asentí y me empecé a comer los sándwich que había realmente tenía hambre no me había dado cuenta

-entonces al terminar de comer iremos por ropa-dijo alce una ceja

-como quieras –dije ella aplaudió me encogí de hombros al terminar en efecto nos fuimos de compras Alethia después de ver mis primeras opciones dijo que ella se encargaría de la ropa me encogí de hombros me daba igual al final pagamos y regresamos a la posada Alethia se metió a bañar y cayo rendida suspire y masajee mi cabeza me dolía tenia tantas cosas en que pensar primera tenía que pensar en cómo alejarnos de Magnus definitivamente, ya que sabía que el buscaría venganza también necesitaba un lugar donde establecernos o al menos uno donde sintiera que Alethia está segura necesita entrenar mas tanto físicamente como mentalmente no podía caber la posibilidad de que me derrotaran también lo que más me preocupaba era el diario mi madre la última vez que nos vimos ella me dijo que debería seguir al pie de la letra el diario suspire y tome la bolsita de nuevo sacando el diario lo abrí y paso lo mismo que la vez anterior

-esta vacío –susurre resople y escondí mi rostro en mis rodillas no sabía que hacer no sabía a donde ir me siento tan vacía tan sola sin darme cuenta mis lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas algo se movió en la bolsita la tome de ella salió el relicario lo abrí la foto de mi madre mi mama ella se sacrificó para que nosotras pudiéramos salir de ese lugar ella fue fuerte todo este tiempo yo no sería menos

-no me voy a rendir-tome el diario en mis manos

-si no me muestras el camino creare uno, pero no me voy a rendir-susurre en eso el diario brillo el broche se abrió solo alce una ceja retire las lágrimas de mis mejillas y lo abrí era unas cuantas palabras

Caldero chorreante

Mundo mágico Londres

Nunca te rindas deja tu magia libre sin restricciones recuerda solo tienes que desearlo

Fruncí el ceño quería que fuera a Londres suspire y me tire en la cama como aria para llegar a Londres mire de nuevo el libro en mi mente resaltaron las palabras magia sin restricciones y el solo tienes que desearlo

-creo que Alethia tenía razón soy insensata-suspire tome la capa negra y me la puse me puse las botas y amare mi cabello en una coleta deje una nota a Alethia junto con el relicario de mi madre ella sabría que volvería por el camine fuera de la habitación y camine hasta el bosque que estaba al lado del pueblo

Suspire y deje caer al suelo

-de verdad no espero que funcione-susurre cerré mis ojos y me concentre deje de escuchar los ruidos del bosque para concentrarme solo en mi respiración luego busque esa magia en mi llamándola quería su ayuda sentí mi cuerpo lleno de ella sonreí

-caldero chorreante-susurre una imágenes llegaron a mi mente un pub sucio pero no tal malo quiero llegar allí pensé cuando deje de sentir el piso en mi espalda jadee por la impresión y el susto inicial abrí los ojos de golpe y mi mano se dirigió automáticamente a la daga de mi pierna era una mala costumbre del entrenamiento suspire relajándome y mirando a mi alrededor porque me enviaba aquí que era este lugar fruncí el ceño el libro decía mundo mágico por lo tanto magia no sentía magia de nadie excepto de adentro del club me puse la capucha en mi cabeza y me adentre la mayoría ni siquiera me noto agradecí eso y mire el lugar era como lo vi antes igual algunos traían unas llaves supongo que era una posada también mire más detenidamente había más magia en la parte trasera del local

-oye mocosa estas perdida-dijo sobresaltándome un hombre repugnante tenia dientes chuecos y amarillos sonreí

-no te importa-dije viéndole a los ojos sentí la magia extenderse y entrar en el

-que hay al fondo del local-pregunte su voz era monótona cuando me contesto

-el callejón deagón –dijo alce una ceja

-que es –dije

-es donde compras las cosas mágicas libros, varita calderos ingredientes para pociones –suspire me empezaba el dolor de cabeza

-vete y no recordaras en tu vida a verme visto-susurre y Salí del local me interne en un callejón oscuro y desee aparecer con Alethia el proceso fue un poco más rápido esta vez y aparecí directamente en la habitación lo que no contaba era el cansancio mágico apenas pise la habitación y todo se volvió negro

Alethia pov

El sol me estaba dando en el rostro lo que causo que me despertara de golpe no quería estaba tan cómoda y calientita pero sería mejor levantarme y pedir algo de comer así cuando Selene se levante ya abra algo de comida aquí abrí los ojos y por inercia voltee a la cama de Selene esta estaba tendida justo como ayer me levante de golpee y mire por la habitación una pequeña mano en el suelo fue lo primero que vi salte de la cama y era Selene tirada en el suelo con sangre en la nariz

-por dios-grite y corrí a verla la toque estaba fría

-Selene, por favor Selene despierta-dije pero ella no se movía la cargue como pude y la subí a la cama ahora agradecía el que ella fuera un poco más baja que yo, fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta que ella había salido tenía la capa puesta y estaba armada mire alrededor y había una nota supongo que por si tardaba más en despertarme

-volveré pronto regresare por estoy por ti Selene-suspire a donde abra ido a noche que hizo para acabar en este estado, negué y me encamine hacia el baño tome un trapito y lo moje le quitaría la sangre del rostro por lo menos me subí a la cama y la empecé a limpiar había traído un pequeño contenedor para limpiar el trapo cuando acaba lo deje a un lado y aparte el cabello de su rostro esto estaba mal, Selene era una niña igual que yo pero aún era menor y sin embargo ella se está haciendo cargo de mi sin siquiera dudar un poco cuando escapamos ella se mantuvo fuerte todo este tiempo y estaba segura que ella no dormía más de algunas horas ya que cuando yo me dormía ella aún estaba despierta y por lo general cuando despertaba ella ya estaba leyendo algún libro y ahora la encuentro tirada en la habitación si no fuera porque respiraba gruñí

-maldita sea quiero cuidarte también-dije me negaba a llorar no lo iba a hacer le ayudaría en lo que más me dejara y la cuidaría como ella me cuida a mi escuche un jadeo y luego la cama se movió bruscamente

-maldita sea cuando me dormí –dijo sentada en la cama

-Selene –grite y me tire encima de ella la sentí tensarse hasta que se relajo

-qué demonios te paso te encontré tirada en medio de la habitación-grite alejándome ella se encogió de hombros

-perdona solo fue un mal cálculo-dijo miro alrededor

-vamos hay que irnos de aquí-dijo la mire confundida

-a donde-dije ella sonrió

-al caldero chorreante y de allí al callejón deagón –dijo

-al que –dije ella sonrió

-vamos comeremos allá te parece pero me daré un baño primero-dijo la mire confundida se veía feliz se levantó de un salto y se tambaleo salte y me puse atrás de ella estabilizándola

-Selene-ella negó

-estoy bien gracias-dijo antes de adentrarse en el baño

Me dirigí a la bolsita y saque la ropa que usaríamos hacia un poco de frio así que saque un vestido negro para Selene era como una blusa con botones hasta la rodilla y de manga larga saque unas medias grises y las botas más femeninas que encontré ayer para que se las pusiera al salir ella me alzo una ceja cuando vio la ropa

-no me mires así te pondrás esto eso es por darme el susto hay y da gracias que no te di uno rosa-dije ella se estremeció

-entonces gracias-dijo antes de empezar a vestirse negué y me metí a bañar al salir reí al verla enfurruñada con el vestido esa niña en realidad los odiaba me puse mi propio vestido era celeste y zapatillas blancas

-siéntate te peinare-dije ella me miro mal reí de nuevo pero lo hizo cepille su cabello y lo sostuve en una coleta alta era como mama antes me la hacía a mi

-lista vámonos-dije ella asintió tomamos las capas el de ella con capucha y nos encaminamos fuera ella entrego la llave de la habitación y pago me tomo de la mano y nos encaminamos fuera del pueblo en el bosque más precisamente

-ahora que hacemos-dije ella me miro pensativa

-quiero que te mantengas tranquila está bien-dijo asentí la vi cerrar los ojos pronto sentí como los bellos de mi nuca se erizaban cuando de pronto deje de sentir el suelo e mis pies

Cuando abrí mis ojos me encontraba en el suelo y a la entrada de un restaurante

-qué es esto-dije ella se encogió de hombros

-al parecer el caldero chorreante vamos –dijo asentí y la seguí preguntándome que hacíamos en este lugar supongo que era solo tiempo para averiguarlo.

Reviews


	4. Chapter 4

**los personajes que no reconocen son inventos mios y los que si son de J.K. Rowling**

_**callejon deagón**_

-buenos días-dijo Selene ahora que lo notaba su voz sonaba como persuasiva era suave cálida fresca

-buenas pequeñas mi nombre es Tom en que les puedo servir -dijo el hombre

-por favor podría indicarnos el callejón deagón-dijo Selene el hombre asintió como embobado

-claro síganme –dijo antes y llevarnos a la parte trasera a una pared de ladrillos toco unos cuantos y la pared se empezó a abrir

-bien venidas al callejos deagón –dijo el hombre Selene le agradeció y me jalo adentro

-pero que es esto-dije ella se encogió de hombros

-el diario decía que viniera al caldero chorreante pero como no hay nada interesante allí pensé en que a lo mejor quería que fuéramos a la parte donde había más magia que es este

-es increíble-dije las personas se vestían un poco raras por los sombreros y había una tienda que tenían escobas era divertido

-qué lugar tan genial-dijo Selene asintió

-vamos a curiosear-dijo asentí nos metimos a todos los locales existentes todo iba bien hasta que sentí a alguien observarnos y seguirnos era un hombre completamente vestido de negro mire alrededor

-alethia porque no entras en madame malkin y compras ropas para no desentonar-dije ella sonrío feliz y la vi entrar a la tienda espere un momento fingiendo mirar alrededor y me encamine entre las tiendas y en efecto me seguía a mí me encamine a un callejón oscuro y espere en efecto el hombre me siguió me prepare no recordaba a ver sacado la daga pero ya la tenía en la mano y estaba de espaldas a el

-tu niña dime quien eres-dijo el hombre tomándome del hombro y haciéndome girar hacia él unos ojos negros me miraron

-mejor diga me porque me está siguiendo usted-dije tome su túnica y lo jale no se lo esperaba ya que cayó de rodillas antes de que hiciera algo más acerque la daga a su cuello

-y no mienta no creo que vaya a ser bueno eso para usted-dije el me miró fijamente,

-enserio quieres que piense que una simple mocosa me pude dañar –dijo sonreí él lo había querido lleve mi mano a mi muslo dentro de la capa y saque una segunda daga en un rápido movimiento corte su mano para luego ponerla detrás de su cuello ahora tenía dos una adelante y la otra atrás ambas rodeando su frágil cuello

-pruébeme y vera –dije el suspiro

-me había dicho que sería difícil pero no pensé que llegara a esto-fruncí el ceño el señor se había vuelto loco

-tengo poca paciencia no la agote porque me seguía-dije

-conocí a tu madre Rosalie Valerius-dijo jadee lo que el aprovecho para hacerme tirar las dos dagas de mi manos y sostuvo mis manos a mi espalda, fingí perder el equilibrio y el me acerco más a él lo suficiente para poder pisarlo y luego impactar mi codo con el me soltó por la falta de aire corrí y volví a coger las dagas el alzo las manos

-en verdad la conozco ella me dijo que te vería aquí este día- tal vez por eso mi madre me mando aquí a este lugar

-y como me reconoció-dije el sonrió

-tus ojos solo los primogénitos del linaje Valerius los tienes morado-dijo fruncí el ceño eso no lo sabia

En convence me Dije preparándose para atacar

-lose me lo dijo y me entrego esta carta es su letra-dijo mire mis opciones una simplemente podría irme de aquí por otro lado si era verdad para que me quería

-para que me quiere-dije

-lee primero la carta-dijo

-porque no la lee usted-el me miro furioso pero no me acobarde

-porque solo se abre a ti-dijo exasperado bien en ese caso me concentre en la carta y esta floto hasta llegar a mis manos sentí al hombre mirarme pero lo ignore

Selene

El hombre frente a ti se llama Severus snape lo conocí antes de conocer a tu padre un niño estaba siendo perseguido por tres más lo ayude y desde esa vez me preocupe por ese niño confía en el Selene te ayudara en algunas cosas y te ayudara a descubrir más sobre los Valerius somos una familia antigua de magos, así que somos influyentes en la sociedad mágica dale un buen uso y demuestra el poder de nuestro apellido retoma las cuentas y hazte cargo recuerda que eres la jefa de familia de los Valerius y hazle caso a Severus él te responderá las preguntas que sepa la respuesta es un gran aliado.

No olvides que te amo Selene y recuerda nunca dudar de tus decisiones

Rosalie Valerius

Resople y seguí mirado al hombre frente a mi

-como conoció a mi madre-dije él se tensó antes de responder

-estaba siendo perseguido por alguien y ella me ayudo –dijo sonríe por lo menos era sincero baje el arma y la acomode de nuevo y me encamine hacia el

-que es lo que quiere –dije él también se destenso

-ofrecerles a ti y a tu amiga un lugar en donde quedarse –dijo alce una ceja

-porque-dije

-en primera si lo que tu madre hace tiempo me dijo es cierto necesitas a un adulto respaldándote y que te enseñen la cultura mágica y como mover la fortuna de los Valerius –dijo suspire eso era cierto y me ayudaría el tener un lugar seguro para alethia

-y me enseñara todo eso si acepto la oferta-dije el asintió sonreí

-que le dijo mi madre hace tiempo-pregunte estaba realmente curiosa

-que cambiarias el mundo mágico-dijo después de pensárselo un rato alce una ceja

-y usted le cree-dije el bufo

-se me hace difícil el que una niña pueda cambiar un mundo pero ella nunca se equivocó-dijo sonreí

-sabe me gusta es sincero-dije caminando hacia donde había dejado a alethia el siguiéndome pero el señor snape estaba en la verdad como puedo cambiar un mundo que ni siquiera conozco suspire supongo que tengo que estudiar mucho.

Se aceptan comentarios

Cuídense

Chao!


End file.
